


The Other Side [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Series: Woodkid Presents The Curse Trilogy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone was taken by the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side [Vid]

  
This was inspired by Woodkid's music video for Iron, but that song would not have worked with the imagery in my mind. Luckily, after some searching I was able to find a song that did work, &, as luck would have it, it was by the same band. Other Side is experimental, featuring footage from the music video I mentioned, plus a couple of ads which are named in the credits.  
Regarding the curse trilogy, the second part should be posted shortly, but I can't finish the third vid until Once starts back up. The majority of it's done though, so it should probably be up by this time next week, life permitting.  
Downloads are available on my site: lightsweaving.weebly.com  
Enjoy, & I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
